U.S. Pat. No. 4,452948, describes a two-pack coating composition comprising a hydroxy component and an anhydride component, in which the hydroxy component is a polymer having at least two free hydroxyl groups per molecule and also has in its molecule amine groups for accelerating the curing reaction between the hydroxyl groups and the anhydride groups and the anhydride component is a polymer having at least two cyclic carboxylic acid anhydride groups per molecule. The coatings of U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,948 have the advantage that they are ambient-temperature-curing without the use of toxic isocyanates and have been used successfully for repainting cars and as paints for yachts.
European Patent Application 49098 describes a three-component coating composition comprising a first polymer containing carboxylic acid anhydride or acid chloride groups, an amine or alcohol or a derivative thereof which is a tertiary amine, a ketimine, an acetal or an oxazolidine, and a second polymer capable of cross-linking with the first polymer in the presence of the amine or alcohol.
European Patent Application 134691 describes a three-component coating composition comprising a compound having at least two hydroxyl groups, a compound having at least two anhydride groups and a compound having at least two epoxide groups.